Modern hard disc drives comprise one or more rigid discs that are coated with a magnetizable medium and mounted on the hub of a spindle motor for rotation at a constant high speed. Information is stored on the discs in a plurality of concentric circular tracks by an array of transducers ("heads") mounted to a radial actuator for movement of the heads relative to the discs.
Typically, such radial actuators employ a voice coil motor to position the heads with respect to the disc surfaces. The heads are mounted via flexures at the ends of a plurality of arms which project radially outward from an actuator body. The actuator body pivots about a shaft mounted to the disc drive housing at a position closely adjacent the outer extreme of the discs. The pivot shaft is parallel with the axis of rotation of the spindle motor and the discs, so that the heads move in a plane parallel with the surfaces of the discs.
The actuator voice coil motor includes a coil mounted on the side of the actuator body opposite the head arms so as to be immersed in the magnetic field of permeable pole pieces. When controlled DC current is passed through the coil, an electromagnetic field is set up which interacts with the magnetic field of the magnetic circuit to cause the coil to move in accordance with the well-known Lorentz relationship. As the coil moves, the actuator body pivots about the pivot shaft and the heads move across the disc surfaces.
Control of the position of the heads is typically achieved with a closed loop servo system such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,907 entitled HARD DISC DRIVE WITH IMPROVED SERVO SYSTEM issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Duffy et al. (Duffy '907), and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A typical servo system utilizes servo information (written to the discs during the disc drive manufacturing process) to detect and control the position of the heads through the generation of a position error signal (PES) which is indicative of the position of the head with respect to a selected track. The PES is generated by the servo system by comparing the relative signal strengths of burst signals generated from precisely located magnetized servo fields in the servo information on the disc surface.
During track following in which a selected head is caused to follow a selected track, a servo processor compares the value of the PES to a desired value indicative of the desired position of the head to the selected track and issues a digital correction signal to the power amplifier, which in turn provides an analog current to the actuator coil to adjust the position of the head with respect to the track. During a seek operation in which a selected head is moved from an initial track to a destination track, relatively large currents are applied to the coil to initially accelerate and then decelerate the head towards the destination track. The velocity of the head is repeatedly measured and the current applied to the coil is adjusted in accordance with the difference between the actual velocity of the head and a velocity profile.
As will be recognized, a continuing trend in the industry is to provide characteristics at an ever decreasing cost. To this end, efforts are continually being undertaken to improve not only disc drive storage and transfer rates, but also manufacturing of the disc drives. Therefore, top down assembly is the ultimate goal in creating low cost disc drives. However, the method by which the actuator assembly has been manufactured in the past has traditionally been expensive and has inhibited top down assembly. Moreover, such prior art methods have provided little stiffness for the actuator during assembly to prevent actuator displacement. In particular, the actuator body is mounted to the shaft by an arrangement of precision ball bearing assemblies. The shaft, precision ball bearings, and a sleeve are commonly referred to as the cartridge bearing. The cartridge bearing is typically attached by means of a screw inserted through the base deck and into the shaft. However, such a method of assembling the cartridge bearing prevents the cost reducing top down assembly.
With continued demand for reduced cost and ever increasing levels of mechanical shock resistance, there remains a continued need for improvements in actuator assembly to prevent actuator slippage during such non-operational shock. It is to such improvements that the present invention is directed.